


maiko san

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, Might make this a series?, ahh i love this rarepair so much fdjhfhdj, just something short i wrote in like fifteen minutes at 2am, wholesome yoneyachi to break in my new account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yachi’s type is tall, pretty girls, with blue hair and blue eyes. Specifically, her type is Kiyoko Shimizu.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yonezawa Maiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	maiko san

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! :D  
> thank you so much for taking an interest in this fic!! i hope you enjoy!!

Yachi’s type is tall, pretty girls, with blue hair and blue eyes. Specifically, her type is Kiyoko Shimizu. 

But she’s way out of her league, and though Kiyoko doesn’t show it, Yachi knows she’s interested in Tanaka. 

Moving on comes in the form of Yonezawa Maiko, a brown haired, green eyed girl who’s almost her height. Yonezawa isn’t her type at all, so she wonders why she’s so attracted to her. 

Maybe it’s the fact that they bond over having their crushes stolen by the same guy? Or the way Yonezawa carries herself- short and cute as she is, she has the presence of a queen. It’s both intimidating and reassuring, and Yachi has never felt safer around someone. 

She thinks of Yonezawa, no, Maiko san, as she calls her, as someone to be admired. Not in the way she admires Kiyoko- like worshipping a goddess, but more like the way you would respect a close friend who’s just been made student council president or something. 

Kiyoko sees her as someone to confide in, which she’s grateful for, but also someone to protect and guide, like you would with your favorite little sister. 

Maiko sees her as an equal, someone she respects as much as Yachi respects her. With her, Yachi feels whole, feels like someone special. The way Maiko praises her you’d think she isn’t half the anxious wreck she is. 

She’s glad she met Maiko.


End file.
